Vehemence
limestone's bf/mate, descendant/original version of Westley. "I will come back for you." "I promise." This character is a personal one, and belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Please do not tamper with this page in any way. :VEHEMENCE— :appearance- :* build: very muscular. avg height & weight. smoothed scales, no bumps or overlapping. slight underbite. long, sturdy ears. long snout. proportions are almost perfectly symmetrical. :* coloration: oxblood for the primary color, cardinal secondary color. paler underbelly. deep blush colored membranes. dark wine red talons, horns, & spines. ivory teeth. subtle raspberry accents between scales. :* extra: natural central heterochromia in eyes. (gold & bronze) :personality— :* pros: supportive, comedic, determined, protective, loving, friendly, charming :* cons: depressed, "locks up", severe anger issues (but working on it), jumps in before thinking things through :* neu.: intelligent, stubborn (at times) :skillset— :* passive: fast & strong flight capabilities, heat radiating scales (very subtle firescale mutation), stronger than other skywings :* active: firebreath, strong & passionate fighter, talents with some medias of art :relations— :* limestone: love of his life, would do anything for her. :* mother: forced hatred upon her. :* father: shaken relation. :history— :completed all necessary schooling, took up a hobby before joining in as a voluntary soldier for the skywing army. met limestone whilst in the midst of a mission, then came back to visit her frequently. the two spent lots of time together, married, then had dragonets. Things led from one thing to another, one mission was skipped out on, then two, then five. Vehemence had kept going back to visit Limestone every chance he could. Something about the dragoness had caught his attention - maybe it was her contagious smile? Her overwhelmingly charming aura? No, maybe it was just her company. He settled with that for the time being, and their habit continued. Sneaking out, greeting one another, catching up, then carrying on. Everyone around them knew well what was happening, and hadn't said anything. Though when Limestone dropped the hint, stating how she was smitten by the SkyWing's charm, the two had started to talk about other things. Their lives together, side-by-side. By then Vehemence had dropped himself from the SkyWing militia, but they understood. They'd always gotten what had happened, it's happened before - though not like this. Something was notably different from all the other instances, and it seems nobody could tell until it became a pattern over the next thousands of years. But even then, only a careful, watchful eye could tell what had been going on. — Excerpt from Familiar :trivia— :* right-taloned :* has a natural case of heterochromia :* enchanted by an animus at one point or another to reincarnate and always find his beloved :* is really REALLY skeptical of animus magic :** probably because, at the time, it was a reminder to the albatross incident & the icewings' power. and darkstalker's legend too, most likely :* current reincarnated form is yet to be designed...... but in short they will be cloudeyes' eventual friend rather than an immediate forever-lover :* theme song is still in the works but for now its "Gone Gone Gone" by phillip phillips Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Animus Enchanted